Before The End
by mangafan95
Summary: This is my first story and I would love to hear your comment, good or bad.Anyway, ENJOY AND REVIEW!
1. The One With The Beast

**A/N: Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic, please review because I love to know what went wrong here so I can write the next chapters, next story with experience. By the way, ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

**Before The End**

**Chapter 1: The One With The Beast**

Lying on the park bench late at night, looking at the stars, I wonder what Sasuke is doing. Couldn't sleep tonight so I went out for a walk, then seeing how beautiful the star was, I decided to stay for a while. As I was lost in thoughts I lay my elbow over my head, sighing in the process. With my other hand I reach up to the stars, as if trying to catch one, then placing my hand over my chest. I clench my hand, making a fist then raising it up to the dark sky.

_Hope you're proud of your son dad…_

With my battle with Sasuke coming up, so many lives at stake, but somehow my soul… it still manages to remain calm. I know that I have to train harder in order to beat sasuke but… the newly-achieved power of the _kyubi_ lifts the weight a little. My thoughts began to wander off. I ask myself what led Sasuke to want revenge on the leaf so bad. He already had did what he set out to do: kill Itachi. Then he joins the _Akatsuki_, after that he had revenge on Danzo… According to Madara… this is his fate. If it is so then fate is cruel: stripping him of his family, clan… then pitting him against comrades, sensei, and his brother. The individual thought of as: the star pupil, genius, the one who had potential to be one of the greats, now became a fugitive, exiled from his own village.

"_Rurrrrr…"_ My stomach growling snap me out of my thoughts. Apparently one instant ramen bowl wasn't enough.

I slowly drag my feet to the familiar street-side ramen shop, walk in, sat down and quietly said:

-_"He…hey, can I please get a bowl of ramen?"_

The shopkeeper was on the other side of the counter, turning his back to me, drying his bowls.

-_"Sorry son, it's past closing time, come back tomorrow."_

_-"Oh, ok then…"_

The shopkeeper lets out a sigh, rolls his eyes then turns around and said:

_-"Oh fine I'll make an exception for you, what will you be havi…"_. But no one was there. The shopkeeper walks out the door, looking both ways into the dark streets before coming back inside.

I wasn't anywhere far, just back at the bench in the park. I decided to take one last farewell look at my friends so that I can leave without regrets. I was going to use my new powers again. Taking a deep breath, I slowly close my eyes, achieving inner peace. Once again, I see myself standing in the darkness, on top of a chain of interlocking _torii_, standing under a white globe lighting up the darkness. As I reach up, part of the globe liquefies and touches my hand.

Suddenly, back in reality, I felt a powerful surge running through my body. I then look at the sky, close my eyes and take a deep breath. As I jump through the sky in the night all that the people down below see is a yellow flash.

I visit each and everyone one last time: Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Rock Lee…They were sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly I clench my fist, I know what I must do, I must protect my friends, my sensei, my village, THIS WORLD! Then I raise my eye, look at the moon with determination.

_Even if it means me killing you, Uchiha bastard…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Phew..! Finish chapter 1, please review by clicking the button below!. Please please REVIEW!**


	2. Shifting Eyes A Change of Perspective

**Chapter 2: Shifting Eyes-A Change of Perspective**

Somewhere far far away, Sasuke is sitting on the side of a mountain, also looking at the moon. His dark hair covers his eyes, casting a shadow over his nose up. He picks up pebbles, throwing them over the side of the mountain then piercing them with Chidori needles as they fall down.

**Sasuke's POV**

My new eyes seems different, somehow in this situation I can still remain calm. Is it the moon? It seems so…so peaceful. I thought of my path and how it is different from how I expected it to be: Leaving Konoha, fighting Naruto… killing brother, then Danzo, turning my back on friends and family…I guess, now that I think about it, I do have some regrets…but anyway, its too late to turn back now…I'm a fugitive. I pick up a rock then stop just as I was about to throw it.

"Hey" I said, still looking forward," It's not polite to sneak up on people you know…"

_Thump…_

-"Geezz Sasuke, how did you know?" said a voice coming from behind me, it was Madara.

-"I need sometime to think, LEAVE."

-"Hohoho, is that anyway to talk to someone who helped you with the new eye surgery?"

I drop the pebble in my right hand, grind my teeth together, then still sitting down, raise my left arm. Blue light starts appearing with the crackling sound of a thousand birds breaks the silence. The light takes form of a lighting bolt, running form my fingers to my hand then my whole arm.

"Haizzzz" Madara lets out a sigh, "Fine fine, you don't have to get so hostile, I'll leave."

_Sweeee…_Leaves flutter as Madara jumps away.

As the blue light slowly fades and the air is silent again, I lower my arm and places it on my lap.

_Well since I have nothing to do might as well try out the new eyes._ I thought.

I close my eyes, concentrated and pull out a shuriken from my pouch. Slowly standing up, getting in the stance to throw my shuriken, my eyes still shut. Then suddenly, opening my eyes, I saw through the woods, the rivers and stops at a fox hunting in the night.

_Swoooosh!_ I throw my shuriken at the direction of the fox.

It makes a clean cut, slashing off the fox's head as blood splatters in every direction. I waited for a while then saw a tiger cub coming by, eating the carcass.

Slowly changing my eyes back to neutral, a grin unconsciously appears on my face.

_Hahaha…Ready or not Uzumaki, here I come._


End file.
